takealongfandomcom-20200213-history
Take-Along Wiki
'Welcome to the Take-Along Wiki' This is a Wiki that focuses on Take-Along. Take-Along started production in 2002 and was replaced by "Take-N-Play" in 2010 Who had CGI Faces. Thomas & Friends Adventures started in 2017. Collectable Railway started in 2014 who had the Fisher Price and Diacast Metal. Their Wheels are Plastic and Not Removeable. The 2002 Model First had Their Magnets who are Metal. The 2017 Model First Had Hooks who Rotate side to side. The Pamplets have a Box Who is Removed and Sold. The Years 2002-2009 had Thomas Take along Cards.The Years have Dates of Mattel. The Steam Team were 10 Engines in 2018. Ertl was Released in 1985-2004 Gold Rail Mini Ertl 'Years' * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000 * 2001 *[[2002|'2002']] *[[2003|'2003']] *[[2004|'2004']] *[[2005|'2005']] *[[2006|'2006']] *[[2007|'2007']] *[[2008|'2008']] *[[2009|'2009']] *[[2010|'2010']] *[[2011|'2011']] *[[2012|'2012']] *[[2013|'2013']] *[[2014|'2014']] *[[2015|'2015']] *[[2016|'2016']] *[[2017|'2017']] *[[2018|'2018']] 'What You Can Find' Here, you can find information about Take-Along, Take n' Play and Thomas & Friends Adventures. Feel free to add and edit pages! Don't be shy! But before you do, please read the rules. Characters Steam Engines *[[Thomas|'Thomas']] *[[Edward|'Edward']] *[[Henry|'Henry']] *[[Gordon|'Gordon']] *[[James|'James']] *[[Percy|'Percy']] *[[Toby|'Toby']] *[[Duck|'Duck']] *[[Donald|'Donald']] *[[Douglas|'Douglas']] *[[Donald and Douglas|'Donald and Douglas']] *[[Oliver|'Oliver']] *[[Emily|'Emily']] *[[Bill|'Bill']] *[[Ben|'Ben']] *[[Bill and Ben|'Bill and Ben']] *[[Stepney|'Stepney']] *[[Arthur|'Arthur']] *[[Harvey|'Harvey']] *[[Lady|'Lady']] *[[Neil|'Neil']] *[[Big City Engine|'Big City Engine']] *[[Class 40|'Class 40']] *Barry *Albert *[[Fergus|'Fergus']] *[[Murdoch|'Murdoch']] *[[Spencer|'Spencer']] *[[Molly|'Molly']] *[[Neville|'Neville']] *[[Rosie|'Rosie']] *[[Whiff|'Whiff']] *[[Billy|'Billy']] *[[Stanley|'Stanley']] *[[Hank|'Hank']] *[[Flora|'Flora']] *[[Hiro|'Hiro']] *[[Charlie|'Charlie']] *[[Bash|'Bash']] *[[Dash|'Dash']] *[[Ferdinand|'Ferdinand']] *[[Scruff|'Scruff']] *[[Belle|'Belle']] *[[Flynn|'Flynn']] *[[Winston|'Winston']] *[[Stafford|'Stafford']] *[[Stephen|'Stephen']] *[[Catlin|'Catlin']] *[[Connor|'Connor']] *[[Porter|'Porter']] *[[Gator|'Gator']] *[[Timothy|'Timothy']] *[[Marion|'Marion']] *[[Samson|'Samson']] *[[Glynn|'Glynn']] *[[Logan|'Logan']] *[[Sam|'Sam']] *Dustin *[[Ryan|'Ryan']] *[[Skiff|'Skiff']] *[[Ashima|'Ashima']] *[[Vinnie|'Vinnie']] *[[Axel|'Axel']] *[[Yong Bao|'Yong Bao']] *[[Shane|'Shane']] *[[Gina|'Gina']] *[[Raul|'Raul']] *[[Frieda|'Frieda']] *[[Rajiv|'Rajiv']] *[[Carlos|'Carlos']] *[[Hurricane|'Hurricane']] *[[Merlin|'Merlin']] *[[Theo|'Theo']] *[[Lexi|'Lexi']] *Ulli *Nia *Rebecca Diesel Engines *[[Diesel|'Diesel']] *[[Daisy|'Daisy']] *[[Mavis|'Mavis']] *[[D199|'D199']] *[[Derek|'Derek']] *[[Arry|'Arry']] *[[Bert|'Bert']] *[[Arry and Bert|'Arry and Bert']] *[[Diesel 10|'Diesel 10']] *[[Salty|'Salty']] *[[Dennis|'Dennis']] *[[Dart|'Dart']] *[[Den|'Den']] *[[Norman|'Norman']] *[[Paxton|'Paxton']] *[[Sidney|'Sidney']] *[[Philip|'Philip']] *[[Ivan|'Ivan']] *[[Etienne|'Etienne']] *[[Hugo|'Hugo']] *[[Frankie|'Frankie']] *Pip *Emma *Pip and Emma Narrow Gauge *[[Skarloey|'Skarloey']] *[[Rheneas|'Rheneas']] *[[Sir Handel|'Sir Handel']] *[[Peter Sam|'Peter Sam']] *[[Rusty|'Rusty']] *[[Duncan|'Duncan']] *[[Duke|'Duke']] *[[Freddie|'Freddie']] *[[Mighty Mac|'Mighty Mac']] *Bertram *[[Victor|'Victor']] *[[Luke|'Luke']] *[[Millie|'Millie']] *Fred NG Culdee Fell Railway *Godred *Ernest *Wilfred *[[Culdee|'Culdee']]' ' *Shane Dooiney *Lord Harry *Alaric *Eric Aresdale Railway *[[Mike|'Mike']] *[[Rex|'Rex']] *Bert the Mininature Engine *Jock *Frank *Blister 1 *Blister 2 *Blister 1 and Blister 2 Rolling Stock *[[Annie and Clarabel|'Annie and Clarabel']] *Express Coaches *Red Coaches *Orange Coaches *[[Hernietta|'Henrietta']] *Old Slow Coach *Old Coaches *Narrow Guage Coaches *Catherine *Ada Jane and Mabel *Ada *Jane *Mabel *Cora *Agnus Ruth Lucy Jemima and Bertice *Agnus *Ruth *Lucy *Jemima *Bertice *[[Troublesome Truck|'Troublesome Truck']] *[[MailCar|'MailCar']] *The Truck *SCRuffey *Fred Pelhay *Rickety *[[Sodor Line Caboose|'Sodor Line Caboose']] *[[Tidmouth Milk Tanker|'Tidmouth Milk Tanker']] *[[Rock Hopper Car|'Rock Hopper Car']] *[[Sodor Magic Mining Car|'Sodor Magic Mining Car']] *[[Fuel Tankers|'Fuel Tankers']] *Oil Tanker *Quarry Car *Storybook Car *Farm Animal Car *Slip Coaches *Sodor Supply Co *Sodor Mining Co *[[Musical Caboose|'Musical Caboose']] *Old Slow Coach *[[Hector|'Hector']] *[[The Breakdown Train|'The Breakdown Train']] *[[The Chinese Dragon|'The Chinese Dragon']] *[[Rocky|'Rocky']] *[[Toad|'Toad']] *[[Jack Jumps In Movie Car|'Jack Jumps In Movie Car']] *[[Bubble Tanker|'Bubble Tanker']] *[[Poppin' Popcorn Car|'Poppin' Popcorn Car']] *[[Scrap Monster|'Scrap Monster']] Special Models * [[LBSC Thomas|'LBSC Thomas']] * [[Streamlined Thomas|'Streamlined Thomas']] * [[Shooting Star Gordon|'Shooting Star Gordon']] * [[Busy Bee James|'Busy Bee James']] * [[Choclate Percy|'Chocolate Percy']] * [[Patchwork Hiro|'Patchwork Hiro']] * [[Streamlined Emily|'Streamlined Emily']] * [[Stanley in Space|'Stanley in Space']] * Silver Thomas * Gold Thomas * Silver Percy * Bronze Diesel * [[Sea Soaked Victor|'Sea Soaked Victor']] * [[Victor Comes to Sodor|'Victor Comes to Sodor']] * [[Pirate Salty|'Pirate Salty']] Packs *[[Jack Jumps In Collector Pack|'Jack Jumps In Collector Pack']] *[[Lift and Load Cargo Crew|'Lift and Load Cargo Crew']] *[[Sodor's Green Team|'Sodor's Green Team']] *[[Salty with the Ocean Cars|'Salty with the Ocean Cars']] *[[Harvey's Heavy Hauler|'Harvey's Heavy Hauler']] *[[Down at the Docks |'Down at the Docks ']] *[[Thomas' New Trucks|'Thomas' New Trucks']] *[[Thomas's Favorite Friends|'Thomas's Favorite Friends']] *[[Sodor Celebration|'Sodor Celebration']] *[[Racing Train Maker|'Racing Train Maker']] *[[Monster Train Maker|'Monster Train Maker']] *Jack and The Pack *5 Pack Value Set *10 Piece Value Set *12 Piece Super Set Roadway *[[Bertie|'Bertie']] *[[Sir Topham Hatt's Car|'Sir Topham Hatt's Car']] *[[Terence|'Terence']] *[[Trevor|'Trevor']] *[[George|'George']] *[[Thumper|'Thumper']] *[[Harold|'Harold']] *[[Bulgy|'Bulgy']] *[[Elizabeth|'Elizabeth']] *[[Butch|'Butch']] *[[Lorry 1|'Lorry 1']] *[[Jack|'Jack']] *[[Alfie|'Alfie']] *[[Mr. Percival's Car|'Mr. Percival's Car']] *[[Mr. Percival|'Mr. Percival']] *Canal Boat *Sodor Taxi *Dyson Low Loader *[[Madge|'Madge']] *[[Kevin|'Kevin']] *[[Patrick|'Patrick']] *[[Kelly|'Kelly']] *[[Jeremy|'Jeremy']] *[[Isobella|'Isobella']] *[[Byron|'Byron']] *[[Max and Monty|'Max and Monty']] *'Ned' *Nigel *Nelson *Buster *Bulstrode *Captain *Harold *Tiger Moth *Ace *Fire Engine *Mail Van Other Non Rail *Cranky *Colin *Merrick *Owen *Reg *Carly *Big Mickey *Beresford *Rolling Gantry Crane *Ol Wheezy Sets *[[Tidmouth Sheds|'Tidmouth Sheds']] *[[Turntable|'Turntable']] *Cranky at the Docks *Colin at The Wharf *The Great Quarry Climb *Reg's Christmas Surprise *Stationhouse *Sodor Viaduct Bridge Talking Engines * [[Talking Thomas|'Talking Thomas']] * [[Space Thomas|'Space Thomas']] * [[Talking Edward|'Talking Edward']] * [[Talking Henry|'Talking Henry']] * [[Talking Gordon|'Talking Gordon']] * [[Talking James|'Talking James']] * [[Dino James|'Dino James']] * [[Talking Percy|'Talking Percy']] * [[Robot Percy|'Robot Percy']] * [[Talking Toby|'Talking Toby']] * [[Talking Emily|'Talking Emily']] * [[Talking Salty|'Talking Salty']] * [[Talking Diesel|'Talking Diesel']] * [[Pirate Diesel|'Pirate Diesel']] * [[Talking Diesel 10|'Talking Diesel 10']] * Talking Rosie * Talking Stephen * Talking Spencer * Talking Winston * Talking Den Lights and Sounds Engines * Lights and Sounds Gordon * [[Lights and Sounds Diesel|'Lights and Sounds Diesel']] Pull N Zoom * Pull N Zoom Thomas * Pull N Zoom Henry * Pull N Zoom Gordon * Pull N Zoom James * Pull N Zoom Percy * Pull N Zoom Toby * Pull N Zoom Spencer * Pull N Zoom Diesel * Pull N Zoom Salty * Pull N Zoom Edward * Pull N Zoom Emily Ertl Wind Ups * ERTL Wind Up Thomas * ERTL Wind Up Henry * ERTL Wind Up James * ERTL Wind Up Percy * ERTL Wind Up Ben * ERTL Wind Up Bertie * ERTL Wind Up Sir Topham Hatt Mini Ertl Gold Rail * Gold Rail Thomas * Gold Rail Edward * Gold Rail Gordon * Gold Rail James * Gold Rail Percy * Gold Rail Toby * Gold Rail Bill * Gold Rail Ben * Gold Rail Annie * Gold Rail Clarabel * Gold Rail Troublsome Truck * Gold Rail Bertie * Gold Rail Harold Category:Browse Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Diesel Engines Category:Characters Category:Circle Faces Category:Square Faces Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17 Category:Season 18 Category:Season 19 Category:Season 20 Category:North Western Railway Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Season 21 Category:Male Engines Category:2017 Category:Female Engines Category:Males Category:Females Category:NWR Category:SCC Category:TOR Category:CGI Category:Season 22 Category:Railway Series Category:Television Category:Take Along Engines Category:Thomas And friends take along play-scenes Category:Railway Series Only Category:Television Only Category:2018 Category:Spiral Tower Tracks Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Ertl Category:Take Along Category:Take N Play Category:Adventures Category:Collectable Railway Category:Ertl Only